


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by themadhatter_666



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Floor Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: Matt and Kelly just want to bang. Chicago won't let them.





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wanted to write blueballed Matt and Kelly

Matt had, had enough. For some reason everything in Chicago was trying to cockblock him. It wasn’t fair. Every time he was close to having sex with Kelly, something would go off letting them know they couldn’t. Matt had even resorted to jumping Kelly at the firehouse while on duty. Even then they were still being cockblocked. Every fire in Chicago wanted them to stop having sex. Matt had a serious case of blueballs, and Kelly would have found it extremely funny if he wasn’t suffering from them too. Kelly had thought Matt was going crazy when he said Chicago was cockblocking them, he quickly started to agree with Matt.

Matt had jumped Kelly in the showers, and Kelly had never been happier to see Matt. Matt had his tongue down Kelly’s throat in seconds. Kelly grunted into Matt’s mouth before wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist, pushing him up against the wall. Matt arched into Kelly, moaning into his mouth, clutching onto Kelly’s head and they rutted up against each other. It wasn’t what either of them wanted, but it would have to do. Matt moved one of his hands from Kelly’s neck and moved it down to grip onto Kelly and like clockwork the second Matt started to move his hand the alarm went. Matt slammed his head against Kelly’s shoulder cursing Chicago, Kelly had to agree.

It was a standard house fire nothing that they couldn’t handle. Truck was already out, squad still needed to make their way out of the basement. Matt was almost angry about it, he definitely felt that it was a fire that was not worth leaving that shower with Kelly. Matt was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice all the shouting until he looked over towards the house and noticed the fire getting stronger and that there was still no squad. Panic quickly rushed over Matt, even though he tried to push it down it was still there. Kelly was one of the best, it was the reason he was the lieutenant on squad. Kelly had come out of much worse, Matt knew all of this, but it didn’t stop him from worrying the same way it didn’t stop Kelly from worrying when it was Matt in the same position.

Matt was starting to get even more nervous when squad still hadn’t come out of the house yet, he kept looking from Boden to the house. Matt knew better he did, but every part of him was ready to dive back into the house to find squad-to find Kelly. After what felt like too long, far too long, squad tumbled out of the house and Matt was able to let a sigh of relief. Kelly who knew Matt better than anyone caught Matt’s eye sending him a reassuring wink before climbing into squad.

They stumbled in through the front door, they were wrapped up in each other, groping each other tongues in each other’s mouths. Matt was in heaven, nothing was going to stop him from getting laid. He had never been that desperate for Kelly and he’s not even going to let a call stop him. The whole of Chicago could burn down, and he wouldn’t care. They were naked before they even reached the stairs, Kelly’s hands were grabbing onto Matt’s arse, his fingers were running over his hole and all Matt could do was whine into Kelly’s mouth he wanted more. He needed so much more.

“There aren’t enough words in the English language to fully describe how worried I was for your dick.” Matt pauses, before licking into Kelly’s mouth again, “And the rest of you, I guess.” Matt mumbles into Kelly’s mouth.

Kelly chuckled into Matt’s mouth, “Thanks, I guess.”

That’s where all the conversation ended, they were too busy being wrapped up in each other, trying to climb the stairs whilst being trying to get each other off. Matt had a hand wrapped around Kelly’s cock, doing his best to stroke it, but he couldn’t. Not when Kelly was teasing his hole and biting down on his neck. They stumbled over the top step, stumbling slightly gripping onto each other to help each other not fall over. Only that seems to give Matt an idea.

He’s dropping to the floor and before Kelly can even ask what the hell he’s doing, Matt’s lying on the floor. Legs spread wide open, hand around his own cock, fingers teasing his hole, he’s looking up at Kelly with that face he does to get Kelly to do whatever he wants. Then, Kelly’s falling down on the floor, moving in between Matt’s legs, pressing his tongue back into Matt’s mouth. Matt doesn’t protest just opens his mouth to let Kelly in as he’s wrapping his legs around Kelly’s waist, lifting his hips up to rut up against Kelly.

Kelly’s pushing away Matt’s hands, using the precum from both of them to slick his fingers up. He pushes two fingers into Matt, he goes hard and fast, curling them slightly, nudging against Matt’s prostate. Kelly knows he’s hit the spot, because Matt goes slack and is whining into his mouth. Kelly knows that he should take it slow, be nicer, but Matt is intoxicating, and they’ve waited long enough to be doing this again. Matt starts to rock his hips back into Kelly’s fingers and that’s something Kelly really loves about them. They’re a team, always have been, always will.

Kelly slides another finger in with the two he’s got in Matt. It feels good, too good. Matt’s tight. Tighter than he has been for a long time, it’s been too long since they last fucked and all of Kelly’s upset about that vanishes when Matt clenches around his fingers because if Matt feels that tight around his fingers, Matt’s going to feel even better around his cock. Matt pulls away from Kelly’s mouth, still rocking his hips back against Kelly’s fingers, but he looks into Kelly’s eyes and Kelly knows. He knows exactly what Matt is asking even without Matt even saying anything.

He’s pulling his fingers out of Matt, sliding them into Matt’s mouth, who eagerly starts sucking around them, staring up at Kelly. Kelly could look at the sight in front of him all day, Matt’s beautiful when his mouth is full. He’s always beautiful, but Matt is with mouth full is something else altogether. He starts slicking his cock with their precum. It’s going to be drier than usual. They hardly ever have sex like this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

When Kelly pushes into Matt, the groan he lets out is enough to make Matt drop Kelly’s fingers from his mouth. They lock eyes as he pushes in and it makes everything more intense. The tension between was thick, Matt could swear he could feel it. Kelly bottoms out, both of them are panting into each other’s mouths, staring into each other’s eyes. Then, Kelly’s thrusting into Matt and thrusting into him hard. The sounds that Matt chokes out are music to Kelly’s ears, he’s so in love them, so in love with Matt.

Kelly moves a hand to wrap around Matt’s thigh, gripping onto hard using it to thrust into Matt better and faster. The change in pace and angle makes Matt’s eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. Kelly can’t take his eyes off of Matt’s face, needed to see the pleasure on his face. It gets Kelly off more than fucking into Matt does. Kelly is hitting that spot in Matt that makes him whine and moan Kelly’s name. The spot that makes Matt clench down on his cock. Kelly’s never felt better. It only makes Kelly grip down harder on Matt’s thigh and his hand dig harder into the carpet next to Matt’s head.

Kelly’s thrusting so hard and fast into Matt he can feel the carpet burning against his back. Every time Kelly thrusts into him, he shifts upwards. It feels so good. He’s going to come and he’s going to come without anyone touching his cock. It’s only when Kelly grunts his name, looking into his eyes again, slamming into his prostate, when Matt comes shouting Kelly’s name. His whole body feels like he’s floating. His head rolls back against the carpet and he’s panting hard.

Kelly’s still thrusting into him, only he’s thrusting slower and softer. He’s close, Matt knows that, but he doesn’t want to hurt Matt even more and he’s slowed down. If Matt could feel his body, he’d probably feel warm all over, the feeling he gets whenever Kelly does something really romantic and soft. So, Matt like the good boyfriend he is, he clenches down hard onto Kelly. At least he hopes he’s clenching down on Kelly. Kelly whines, his thrusts sloppy and then he’s coming in Matt. Moaning Matt’s name, before flopping down to lay on top of Matt. Nuzzling his face into Matt’s chest, Matt’s hand moving to stroke the top of Kelly’s head.

“Fuck, that was so good.” Kelly mutters into Matt’s chest.

Matt hums in agreement, “But, if I ever have to wait that long again, I’ll kill you.”


End file.
